fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Edd
Edd ' (also known as "'Double D", or "Sockhead") is from the show Ed, Edd n Eddy. In the show, he is the most intelligent and well-behaved member of the Eds, but still has a sarcastic streak. He is the one doing the engineering work for Eddy's plethora of schemes, and is also the brains behind them. FusionFall War Against Fuse The Future Edd makes no appearance in any of the Future Areas, hinting that Edd might have fell or got captured along with Ed and Mac. This implies that he hadn't survived to the point of Tech Square's fall. Instead, he is a Guide the player encounters in the Past. However, Edd appears as a hologram in Hero Square in the Future, along with Ben, Dexter, Mojo Jojo, and Bloo. He is mostly likely featured because he was a guide, and also possibly for building the Cul-De-Sac Castle. The Academy He was on Mt. Neverest, greeting the hero in the "Meet Edd" mission. The Past In the Past, he can be found in Peach Creek Commons within the Cardboard Fortress, to the right of Eddy. While Eddy proclaims himself to be the King of the Cul-De-Sac, Edd is in much more of a leadership position. He was the one who set up the Cardboard Fortress that surrounds the Cul-de-Sac. Edd is never seen without his sock hat, raising eyebrows about what secrets lie beneath it. Edd's Guide Missions Choosing him as a Guide will give the player access to missions involving finding buried candy treasure or learning secrets, meanwhile having the player hide the candy so as not to let Fuse take it. The candy that the player first discovers is a cursed candy that causes its consumer to go slightly insane. If Fuse were to gain this power, he would be able to weaken the heroes' defenses. Edd finds help from other characters, such as Bloo, when he agreed to help read one of the treasure maps; Billy, who also helps read a map that leads the hero to the Eternal Meadows Infected Zone; and Stickybeard, who tells the tale of the cursed candy. Courage and Samurai Jack also eventually help when some of the candy is found by Fuse's monsters and taken to the Darklands. Edd also offers valuable assistance to Dexter, as he was the one who first found the Power Level tracker, a device that Dexter used to track down missing heroes such as Samurai Jack and Buttercup. Other Appearances A hat based on his wrestling alter ego, the Masked Mumbler, from the Ed Edd n Eddy episode "Tag Yer Ed", is a possible drop from defeating fusion monsters. Gallery The eds.png|The original designs of the Eds from the cartoon 830px-Edd_Mt_Neverest.png|Edd on Mt. Neverest Edds Hologram.png|Edd hologram at Hero Square in the Future Fusion Fall Edd.png|Biography page Masked Mumbler Helmet.png|Masked Mumbler Helmet Eds ffworldscollide.PNG|The Eds in Worlds Collide Dexter, Edd and Mandark.jpg|Mandark, Dexter, and Edd Edd Fusion.png|Fusion Edd NanoEdd.png|Edd Nano Icon (Retro) Nano Edd.png|Edd Nano Icon (OG Game) Edd Nano powers.jpg|Player acquiring a Edd Nano EddA.png|Message Box Icon 5171.png|In-game model Trivia *Edd is the only guide who can't be found in the Downtown area. *He is the only one of the Eds who does not have a sibling. *He, Eddy, Ben, and Bubbles are the only four whose Fusion counterpart is fought three times. *He, Ed, and the Kanker Sisters are the only characters in the show who are absent in the Future, leaving Eddy as the sole representative of his home series. *On November 22nd 2019, the FusionFall Retro Beta v3.0 Patch was released. In this update, Edd's model was redone and given new animations. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Nanos Category:NPCs Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy NPCs Category:Guide Category:Guides